guyverfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo-ZX-Tole
.]] Neo-ZX-Tole was a Lost Number from the Guyver series. He is the upgraded form of ZX-Tole, reprocessed into a more powerful form in order to avenge the deaths of his team members and his own humiliation at the hands of Aptom . Immensely superior to his former self, Neo ZX-Tole may have been the most powerful Zoanoid battle creature ever created, with his raw power approaching the level of a Zoalord. In his new form, he possessed an arsenal of weapons based on those of his former team, in addition to improved versions of his own abilities, as well as being equipped with an Anti-Aptom virus which repelled Aptom's cell invasion as well as anti-bodies that would cause Aptom to lose his regenerative powers. This Lost Number, truly was the "Aptom Hunter," incarnate. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'History' After the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five was destroyed at the hands of both Aptom and Guyver III - four of its members either killed or absorbed, with ZX-Tole barely escaping with his life - the Hyper-Zoanoid begged Dr. Barcas to reprocess him into the perfect Aptom-hunting creature. Embarrassed by the whole affair, Dr. Barcas agreed to ZX-Tole's request and subjected ZX-Tole to a complete reoptimization process before setting him loose into Aptom's normal hunting ground. Despite this, Lord Purgstall was very uneasy about the whole affair. Unerved at ZX-Tole's thirst for vengeance, and Dr. Barcas's willingness and eagerness to turn him into a Lost Number, Purgstall feared that ZX-Tole would become an even greater threat than Aptom himself, something he was right about. 'Plot' Soon, Neo-ZX-Tole found his quarry, and in the fight that followed it became clear that the Battle Creature was completely outmatched for once. However, when Neo-ZX-Tole was seconds away from slaying Aptom and, as a bonus, several former allies of the Guyver, he was suddenly confronted by Guyver III and a mysterious, inert chrysalis. Undaunted, Neo-ZX-Tole fought Guyver III, showing he could resist all his weapons - even the Mega-Smasher. When all seemed lost for the Guyver and his allies, the chrysalis pod opened up, revealing the Guyver Gigantic for the first time. Neo-ZX-Tole challenged the renewed armored warrior, but immediately discovered it was now he who was completely out of his league. Now desperate, he flew out to the very edge of the atmosphere, charging himself up on unfiltered sunlight as much as he could before unleashing everything he had in a city-devastating discharge of his "Blaster Tempest" cannon. Since the blast blew himself apart, he died before seeing his weapon was neutralized by the Guyver Gigantic. OVA .]]In the OVA, the fates of Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five (and thus, the birth of Neo-ZX-Tole) was radically different. Instead of being slain at the hands of Aptom and Guyver III, the Hyper-Zoanoids instead met their ends at Sho Fukamachi's high school (Thancrus and Gaster) and the Max Pharmaceuticals building. When ZX-Tole came upon a dying Elegen, the two "merged" - Elegen poured all his remaining energy into ZX-Tole, who regenerated the injuries he sustained at the hands of the Guyvers and then had all his abilities enormously boosted. In this highly energized (and superheated) form, he proved impervious to the Guyver's weapons, even a Mega-Smasher had no affect on him. However, despite his new found power his projected life span was also dramatically shortened. Ultimately, Neo-ZX-Tole met his end when both Guyvers released the full power of their Mega-Smashers combined on him. 'Powers & Abilities' Per his request to Dr. Barcas for more power, ZX-Tole was reprocessed with upgraded versions of his old team's abilities, as well as other enhancements meant to make him into the perfect anti-Aptom weapon. In exchange, however, ZX-Tole had to abandon his prestigious status as a Hyper-Zoanoid - ironically enough, taking on the same "Lost Number" status as Aptom himself - and the radical re-shuffling of his biochemistry shortened his projected lifespan to two or three days after activation. Although Neo-ZX-Tole acknowledged the high costs of his reprocessing, he considered it a necessary price to pay in order to avenge himself and his fallen comrades upon Aptom. Neo-ZX-Tole had the following abilities: Flight: '''Combining Elegen's ionic effect with his energy-absorbing wings enabled Neo-ZX-Tole to fly at an even greater speed than previously; allowing him to hover using his electric magnetic waves while his wings could rest, or use his wings to fly at greater speed. '''Super-Strength: Neo-ZX-Tole's physical strength had been upgraded to be even more powerful than Derzerb's, though it is unknown by how much. Anti-Aptom Virus: Dr. Barcas injected Neo-ZX-Tole with a specially-developed virus. The virus was harmless to the former Hyper-Zoanoid, but it prevented Aptom from absorbing Neo-ZX-Tole's tissues; additionally, it dramatically limited Aptom's regenerative ability once he attempted to absorb his foe. Thought Wave Resistance: As a Lost Number, Neo-ZX-Tole was able to resist the mental commands of Zoalords, even completely disobeying their direct orders if he wished. High Frequency Wave Vibration Blades: Like Thancrus, Neo-ZX-Tole had two High Frequency Wave Vibration Blades on his wrists. These blades emitted a blue glow and vibrated at the same high speed as those of a Guyver Unit. Heat Discharge: Neo-ZX-Tole had the ability, just like Derzerb, to focus all of his raw power alone, as well as his body heat, and combust it through his own skin. Doing so heated him body up dramatically, and scorched anything that was either touching his skin or near his body. He had also been seen to cause flames to erupt from his body at will as well. This ability caused Neo-ZX-Tole to glow a golden-yellow color. Hyper-Napalm: Neo-ZX-Tole had the ability to focus his body heat and bio-energy into a napalm-like fire blast which he fired from his mouth. Energy Crest Skin: Through a combination of his bio-energy, electrical energy, and body heat, Neo-ZX-Tole could make his skin radiate a powerful flow of energy potent enough to burn anyone who touched it. Bio Missiles: '''Neo-ZX-Tole's bulbous shoulder pods could open up to reveal clusters of biological missiles which contained strong combustible and corrosive liquids and fluids. He could control them with telepathy, enabling them to fly wherever he wished. The missiles themselves were far more powerful than Gaster's, easily taking out entire buildings and whole sections of a city. '''Electrical Shock: '''Neo-ZX-Tole possessed a more potent version of Elegen's ability to generate and discharge vast amounts of electrical energy. He usually discharged the energy through his horns but he had been seen to be able discharge them throughout all of his body. '''Electromagnetic Shield: Neo-ZX-Tole could create a very powerful electromagnetic force shield with which he could cleave even a Mega-Smasher blast in half with. Bio-Blasters: ''' Neo-ZX-Tole was equipped with eighteen bio-blasters, placed all over his body. These bio-blasters were far stronger than those of his previous form - even Guyver III was unable to handle a glancing blow without taking severe damage. These bio blasters emitted a red glow, similar to the ones used by ZX-Tole's previous form; and were so powerful that the blasts themselves melt the surface of anything near it before coming into direct contact with the blast. '''Crest Horn Bio-Blaster: Neo-ZX-Tole's second most powerful bio blaster, located in his horn. It is unknown just how powerful this upgraded version was, but it was presumably much stronger than his older version. It emitted a purple glow when it was charging. Blaster Tempest: Neo-ZX-Tole retained the Blaster Tempest weapon in his stomach. However, his increased power allowed him to use it without repercussions (such as destroying its power emitter with a single blast) or absorbing ambient energy (instead powering it solely with his own bio-energy). He never used it in his appearances, but was presumably capable of doing so. '''Final Blaster Tempest: '''An upgraded version of the Blaster Tempest, and Neo-ZX-Tole's most powerful attack. Instead of using his own Bio Energy or the energy of his surroundings, he flew into the upper atmosphere and absorbed the UV rays of the sun itself. The resulting blast was over 100 million degrees Fahrenheit, and powerful enough to destroy all of Tokyo. Unfortunately, the sheer power of the attack was also beyond the limits of Neo-ZX-Tole's body, meaning that using this technique would certainly result in his own death. It surrounded his body in a yellow aura while charging, and generated a pink energy blast. When it was fired, the blast completely overwhelmed and obliterated Neo-ZX-Tole, killing him. Category:Zoanoids Category:Characters